The Motel
by parkayoung
Summary: "Namanya takdir siapa yang tahu?" /CHANBAEK


**Brak!**

"Shit!" Satu umpatan keluar dengan cukup tulus dari mulut Chanyeol.

Jantungnya sedikit berdegub. Bukan tentang dia yang jatuh cinta, melainkan rasa terkejut yang mendera tiba-tiba saat garis polisi melintang di depannya.

Tulisan dalam plastik kuning panjang yang khas itu melintang dengan seenaknya. Jalan ditutup tanpa pengalihan arus yang pasti dan sudah barang tentu kekesalan menumpuk di atas ubun-ubun.

Ini bahkan sudah pukul 10 malam. Siapa gerangan orang bodoh yang tak bisa mengemudi hingga mobilnya terbalik dan rusak parah. Kantuk bukan alasan yang cukup logis ketika manusia paham betul tak baik melakukan perjalanan saat kekuatan kesadaran hanya beberapa persen.

Jika sudah seperti ini, kerugian waktu jelas dialami oleh pengguna jalan lainnya. Perjalanan yang seharusnya bisa ditempuh 30 menit menuju pusat kota terpaksa berjalan lebih lama karena harus memutar.

Kesialan seperti senang mengikuti Chanyeol yang baru beberapa puluh meter mengemudi. Mobil yang baru ia beli 3 bulan lalu mendadak mati mesin dan tidak elit rasanya berhenti pada jalanan yang lengang. Kesialan lainnya adalah daya baterai ponselnya yang tinggal satu persen lalu menghitam begitu saja.

Chanyeol harus segera sampai di rumah. Ibunya secara khusus datang ke rumah untuk mesakkan sesuatu di hari bahagia Chanyeol karena bisa lolos tes wawancara di perusahaan impiannya. Tapi rencana tinggalah rencana. Mobilnya mati begitu juga ponselnya. Tak ada kendaraan yang suka rela berhenti menampung pria malang ini.

Trotoar itu menjadi setapak kekesalan yang menggunung. Sesekali Chanyeol menendang daun kering, atau bahkan kaleng bekas hingga suara nyaring terdengar.

Dari jarak 5 meter, Chanyeol melihat satu kehidupan yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

Tulisan di papan itu bercahaya lampu remang.

 **Extra Motel.**

 _Okay,_ bahkan jalanan sepi ini menyimpan penginapan remang-remang yang Chanyeol percaya banyak jajaran wanita berpaha mulus di dalamnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, setidaknya ada yang bisa membantunya menghubungi seseorang untuk mobilnya yang mogok.

Di langkah pertamanya masuk, dia beriringan langkah dengan seorang polisi yang menggerutu hal _random._

"Kau akan masuk ke dalam?" Polisi itu bertubuh mungil, rambutnya hitam pekat dan nampak kelelahan menghias wajahnya.

"Ya. Aku membutuhkan bantuan untuk mobilku." Chanyeol menoleh pada mobilnya, lelaki berpakaian polisi itu berdecih sedikit.

"Ini sudah seperti lagu lama."

Chanyeol mengernyit, memicing pada polisi yang berjalan santai masuke motel. "Maksudmu?"

Polisi itu menoleh, berkacak pinggang dengan gelengan kecil lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan dulu. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku seorang polisi yang mengurus kecelakaan di ujung jalan tadi."

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun lantas melongok pada mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. "Ku dengar daerah sini rawan kejadian mistis. Beberapa mobil tidak beruntung akan berhenti mendadak dan terjebak semalaman. Ku pikir itu yang sekarang menimpa dirimu."

Jaman sudah modern dan cerita seperti itu masih ada? Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menertawakan kemistisan yang Baekhyun ceritakan tapi itu tidak akan terdengar sopan. "Ayolah. Berpikir sedikit realistis. Kau tidak harus membuat lelucon seperti itu di musing panas."

"Kau bisa tidak memercayainya. Tapi aku sudah sejauh ini mengetahui dan hanya mengingatkan padamu."

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke motel dan berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis.

Tidak seperti yang Chanyeol duga, motel ini nampak sepi untuk ukuran tempat remang-remang penyalur gairah. Hanya beberapa yang berkeliling. Terlalu dingin untuk ukuran wanita penjajak seks yang siap melayani pelanggan.

"Kau mau sewa kamar juga?"Suara Baekhyun memecah kebingungan Chanyeol. "Hanya tinggal satu kamar. Lainnya sudah penuh."

"Ah? T-tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminjam telefon."

"Baiklah. _Good luck._ Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar sebelum melanjutkan tugas."

Baekhyun berjalan santai menapaki tangga setelah mendapat kunci kamar. Chanyeol sendiri secara canggung mendekati petugas resepsionis yang malam itu terlilit _coat_ hitam panjang.

Chanyeol membaca _name tag-_ nya. Kim Junmyeon.

"Maaf, kamar sudah penuh."

"Oh? A-aku hanya ingin meminjam telfon sebentar. Apa boleh?"

Junmyeon mengangguk kecil, menyerahkan telfon itu lalu berlalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Sebelum benar-benar menekan nomor, Chanyeol memerhatikan keadaan sekitar yang cukup dingin. Wanita-wanita bergaun ketat itu nampak tak akrab dan terkesan menutup diri.

Begini, setahu Chanyeol, para pekerja seks cukup lihai bermain lidah dalam memancing korban. Tapi yang ia lihat berbeda, wanita-wanita itu begitu angkuh berlalu lalang di lobi motel.

Entahlah. Chanyeol tidak berurusan. Dia harus cepat menghubungi ibunya dan mengatakan pulang sangat terlambat. Setelah itu akan menghubungi tempat servis mobil langganannya untuk mengimim bala bantuan bagi mobilnya yang mati.

Namun di dering ketiga telfon itu Chanyeol lakukan, seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi lobi mendadak berteriak histeris. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas lantai dan tak seorangpun di sana menghampiri.

Reflek Chanyeol mendekat, membantu wanita itu mengumpulkan kesadaran dengan teriakan minta tolong. Sampai di keadaan yang semakin parah, wanita itu berhenti menggeliat dan tak ada pergerakan apapun yang terjadi.

"Junmyeon- _ssi_.!" Teriakannya terabaikan. Orang-orang di sekitar Chanyeol benar-benar tak peduli, mereka hanya berlalu-lalang tanpa gubrisan apapun pada wanita yang kini terbujur tak bernyaawa di lantai. "Tolong! Di mana rasa kemanusiaan kalian!"

Tetap sama.

Mengambil langkah tegap, Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan yang Junmyeon masuki. Kiranya itu sebuah kamar tinggal, ternyata hanya ruang kosong dengan seperangkat alat lukis di pojok ruangan.

Tidak ada Junmyeon. Kelengangan yang terjadi mengikat semua perasaan aneh yang mendera. Chanyeol yakin betul, Junmyeon masuk dalam ruangan ini dan belum keluar.

Lalu ketika rasa penasaran berkuasa lebih besar dari ketakutan, Chanyeol nekat mendekat pada sesuatu yang di tutupi kain di dinding. Tangannya terulur, perlahan menarik kain putih usang itu dan siapun pasti akan menggunakan reaksi yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

Tangannya membekap mulut. Sebuah lukisan dengan wajah familiar membuatnya mati kutu. Aliran warna kemerahan muncul dari satu bagian tepat di gambar mata. Cukup segar, dan cukup menguji keberanian terlebih pada tulisan di bagian bawah.

 **Kim Junmyeon. 1857 - 1900.**

Ini gila!

Logika tidak mencerna semua ini dengan benar. Chanyeol terburu keluar dengan adrenalin terpacu melebihi batas normal.

Dia harus pergi. Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan demi keselamatan dirinya.

Motel ini bukan motel biasa.

Namun sayangnya semua terhalang hal aneh lainnya. Lobi motel mendadak sepi. Wanita yang terbujur itu bahkan tak nampak dan pintu masuk tertutup sangat rapat.

"Tolong aku!"

Apakah ini yang disebut lingkar setan? Chanyeol tak memiliki kepercayaan cukup kuat mengenai hal mistis karena ia terbiasa berpikir logis. Tapi semua keanehanini memaksanya berada pada puncak kebingungan yang tinggi dan berharap kemistisan atau apapun itu hanya lelucon jaman millenium.

Pintu lobi ia dorong, pukul semampunya agar menimbulkan suara yang bisa di dengar orang luar. Tapi tak ada respon apa-apa kecuali keheningan malam yang meluluh lantakkan keberanian.

Seketika Chanyeol berpikir dia terjebak dalam lingkup _magis_ yang selama ini menurutnya tidak ada. Aksesnya untuk menghindar tertutup tanpa ada logika yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana sekarang pintu lobi itu perlahan berganti tembok tinggi. Tidak ada lagi jalan keluar, dan Chanyeol melalui ini seorang diri dengan ketakutan yang diam-diam mulai tumbuh.

Dari arah kanan yang menyambung ke lorong misterius, Kim Junmyeon muncul dengan senyum bijak. Tapi itu terlihat menyeramkan, parasnya yang tenang seperti menyimpan bara dendam tak terkondisikan.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini?!" Teriak Chanyeol, "Mau apa kalian dengan aku!"

Itu hanya sebuah kesia-siaan saja sebenarnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini makhluk gaib tak pernah peduli negosiasi. Apalagi melihat Chanyeol memulai langkah mundur yang rumpang. Getar kakinya meminta ia untuk pergi sebelum Kim Junmyeon menggerakkan leher secara kasar dan tangannya beralih ke puncak kepala; mencengkeram rambutnya yang tertata rapi lalu mengangkat kepala untuk ia tenteng.

Tubuh itu tak lagi memiliki kepala. Perpisahan yang cukup mengerikan tapi tak berlaku bagi kepala terpenggal Kim Junmyeon yang masih menampakkan senyumnya yang bijak.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Kaki Chanyeol berlari tak tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Tangga-tangga itu ia sisir dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menghindar dari kesialan di bawah sana.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti pada ujung lorong dan berbelok ke sebuah toilet dengan napas memburu. Belum ada satu detik dia menghela napas, keterkejutannya mencuat tanpa pamrih hingga dia harus mundur beberapa langkah dan terjatuh.

"Kau baik, Chanyeol? Kenapa lari seperti itu?"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau pasti bagian dari mereka!"

"Hei! Tenang, _bung._ Mereka siapa yang kau maksud?"

Pikiran Chanyeol mulai kacau.

Sosok Baekhyun di hadapannya memang terlihat normal. Tapi siapa yang akan mengira, bisa saja lelaki berseragam polisi itu juga bagian dari rentetan hal mistis yang memburu keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kalian mau dariku?!"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Dunia kita berbeda!"

Baekhyun berdecih sebentar, dua tangannya lantas ia lipat di dada dan menertawakan ketakutan Chanyeol yang terlihat konyol.

"Berbeda apanya? Kita sama, Chanyeol. Ayolah! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi."

Kaki mungil Baekhyun lantas mendekat pada Chanyeol, berjongkok ala kadarnya untuk lebih dekat dengan yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan. Apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi?"

Dengan napas yang sedikit diatur untuk lebih tenang, Chanyeol lantas mulai membuka pikiran jika Baekhyun bukan bagian dari keanehan di lantai bawah. Cara berbicaranya, tingkah laku serta perkataannya masih terasa wajar jika harus dikatakan sebagai manusia.

"Mereka..." bicaranya mulai terbata, "mereka semua bukan manusia. Aku melihat sendiri!"

Tapi Baekhyun justru berdecih dengan angkuh. Mata sipitnya sama sekali tak menggambarkan ketakutan. Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel terdekat.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Ketenangan Baekhyun ini tidaklah wajar. Motel ini berfisik tak menyenangkan. Kejadian-kejadian aneh di bawah sana tidak akan bisa diterima oleh logika manusia normal kecuali manusia itu telah berada di dunia yang berbeda.

"Apa yang kau tidak takut?"

Baekhyun berdecih. Setelah itu tawa ringan keluar dari bibirnya dengan terus mengucurkan cairan yang keluar dari wastafel.

Posisi Baekhyun saat ini membelakangi Chanyeol yang berusaha kembali berdiri. Keringatnya yang mengucur deras mungkin akan berhenti saat ia tahu Baekhyun memiliki dunia yang sama dengannya.

Lelaki mungil itu terlalu jauh dari ketakutan; seperti telah terbiasa dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tahu jalan keluar dari sini.

"Baekh-hyun?"

Keterbatasan suara Chanyeol seperti telah mencapai puncaknya.

Bukan hanya tercengang, tapi dia seperti lupa tiap kosa kata yang terekam dalam memorinya. Keterkejutannya memiliki efek buruk. Seperti dia yang terpaku dengan rasa tidak percaya setinggi langit atas apa yang ia lihat.

Wastafel itu tidak mengucurkan air. Melainkan kekentalan merah yang bau amis secara deras mengenai tangan Baekhyun. Pantulan cermin di atas wastafel juga mulai bercerita fakta. Bukan lagi hal yang terjadi di lantai bawah, melainkan hal lebih menyeramkan karena wajah Baekhyun memucat. Bibir tipisnya tak lagi tersenyum. Kebekuan membuat lelaki mungil itu menggerakka leher ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga mengeluarkan suara yang tak wajar.

"K-kau.."

Tubuh Baekhyun berbalik, deretan giginya mulai nampak dari sebuah senyum dengan merah segar yang mengalir. Tangannya yang terkena banyak darah mulai terangkat, memegang kepala di bagian atas dan menariknya begitu saja hingga terpisah.

Kesialan yang benar-benar menjebak.

Chanyeol merasa hidupnya tidak lagi terberkati karena ia terkurung di sebuah bangunan dengan banyak hal mistis mengerubungi.

Nyatanya motel ini tak terlalu besar. Bangunannya yang terbatas membuat akses kabur Chanyeol tak lebih dari menaiki menuruni tangga dan kembali ke lobi untuk keluar.

Dari meja resepsionis dia kembali melihat Kim Junmyeon. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum, matanya masih mengeluarkan darah dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

Mungkin ini keberuntungan. Karena sekali dorong pada pintu lobi, Chanyeol berhasil meringsek keluar dan berlari terburu menuju jalanan. Di seberang jalan ia melihat beberapa polisi berdiri dekat mobilnya yang mogok.

Segera ia menghampiri dan berharap pertolingan akan sampai padanya.

Hanya saja semua terhenti kala Chanyeol sadar mobilnya tidak dalam keadaan yang normal. Maksudnya, bagian depan sangat ringsek dan kaca depan pecah. Beberapa goresan itu sangat mengerikan, dan yang paling membuatnya tercengang lebih besar dari sebelumnya adalah di balik kemudi itu ada sosok paling familiar dari jutaan manusia di bumi ini.

Sebuah ID card mengantung dengan simbahan darah yang mengalir.

Tak seharusnya Chanyeol memercayai ini. Tapi tubuh tak bernyawa dengan luka parah di bagian kepala itu mengalungkan ID card bernama **Park Chanyeol**.

Apa dia sudah mati?

"Apa-apaan ini?" Salah satu polisi berkelakar kesal, "dalam satu malam ada 2 kecelakaan dan 2 korban meninggal."

"Ku rasa kota kita sedang terancam." Lanjut yang lainnya.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya polisi muda Byun Baekhyun tewas di kecelakaan itu. Dia orang yang baik."

"Namanya takdir siapa yang tahu?"

"Iya juga. Ah, ku dengar dari Pak kepala, mobil ini tergelincir saat melaju cepat dan berusaha menghindar lokasi kecelakaan yang sudah kita tutup."

"Ya, mobil Byun Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan truk oli dan, _yeah,_ semua oli itu membuat jalanan licin. Belum beruntung saja pengemudi mobil ini gara-gara oli."

"Kau melihat jenazah Byun Baekhyun? Kepalanya hampir putus karena tubuhnya terlempar keluar dan tersangkut di besi pembatas jalanan!"

"Ah sudah jangan banyak bicara. Cepat telfon kembali bala bantuan. Hari sudah semakin malam dan aku mendadak merinding."

 _Aku sudah mati?_

 **"Ya, kau sudah mati."**

Sosok itu kembali muncul; berada di kejauhan dengan pakaian polisi lengkap serta wajah pucat yang kontras dengan gelap malam.

Dia berdiri di pinggir jalan, di depan sebuah bangunan yang beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol sebut motel berhantu tapi kirini berubah jadi bangun tua yang tak terawat.

 **"Kita sudah mati."**

 _Ini tidak mungkin._

 **"Takdir. Kau mau mengelak? Aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu, Chanyeol."**

 _Aku tidak mungkin mati! Tutup mulutmu, Baekhyun!_

Keberadaan Baekhyun itu perlahan menghilang. Sosoknya seperti melumer dalam desir angin malam dan membiarkan Chanyeol terjebak dalam ketidakpercayaannya.

.

.

 **END**

 **BASYUD :** edisi coba-coba. Prediksiku si ini gatot, gagal total wkwk.. tapi tetep di up dari pada menjamur di laptop wkwk...


End file.
